


Alone

by PetNameBee



Series: Jane Moriarty: Consulting Criminal [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetNameBee/pseuds/PetNameBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Moriarty was a normal child. Mostly. But life changes a person. Life makes you stronger. People change you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Jane was always the Smart Student growing up. Always. Which made it difficult to make friends or even be well liked.

When Jane was in high school she was asked to tutor a sports star in the year above because he was falling behind and they couldn’t have someone as important as Carl Powers fail anything. So Jane said yes.

The only problem is that Carl didn’t particularly like being told that he needed help from a girl, especially not one younger than him. Carl started to make fun of Jane in their sessions, he’d call her all sorts of names but Jane was used to it and never reacted which in the end made him angry so he tried to… well he tried to force himself on to her but Jane fought him off.

The next day Carl had spread around that they’d slept together and the whole school was convinced that she was a whore.

So she killed him. No pretty way to say it, she murdered her tormentor.

After finishing high school Jane realised what she had a talent for, crime and damn was she good at it.

She knew how to get what she wanted and she used it to her advantage.

Jane likes to think that her tormentors throughout school had nothing to do with the way she is as a person now but they do. Because of them Jane stopped being the shy, smart girl and became Jane Moriarty. She had learnt that she had a good body and just by showing it off a bit it can change a person’s mind.

So Jane uses this, she changed the way she acted, became more comfortable with herself and became of the cause of almost 70% of organised crime.

In short Jane became powerful.

Which is about when Ms Moriarty hired our man Sebastian. How and why don’t really matter but the repercussions do.

After Jane hired Sebastian he quickly climbed the ladder to her personal body guard. Which wouldn’t have mattered if it didn’t mean that the two became very close.

It was the anniversary of her mother’s death when Jane realised just how close the two had become. At about 4am Sebastian found Jane out cold on the freezing bathroom floor he picked her up off the floor and placed her in her warm bed and left to make a hot pot of tea.

When Sebastian returned he found her awake repeating to herself “No one ever gets close to me.”

It’s soon after this that she notices the great Sherlock Holmes. She becomes obsessed with this man, this being just like her! Some one who would understand, who would know how she feels.

So she tests him.

She meets him.

When she meets him she isn’t The Powerful Jane Moriarty she’s Jane from IT, Jane from school.

She wears the palest clothing she owns, a knee length white dress, pale pink lipgloss and her old purity ring.

Jane is Jane once again, she’s the shy smart girl, endlessly fascinated by Sherlock she even leaves her number, a note made out to be shakily written.

The second time Jane meets Sherlock Holmes she is Jane Moriarty and he is pointing a gun at her.

It is a perfect meeting. Perfect! He understands! But no, he doesn’t. Her heartbreaks when he tells her “People have died” so she yells back “THAT’S WHAT PEOPLE DO” and she resolves herself to the fact that no one will ever understand. She will always be alone.

Jane Moriarty never loved Sherlock Holmes, she loved the idea of him.

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I started CosPlaying as Jane Moriarty, because of this all these ideas came into my head.
> 
> All these feelings about who Jane Moriarty really is.
> 
> I wanted to write these all down in some sort of narative so this is the first part in a series. A series about her life and how she got where she is now.


End file.
